


The Four Maidens

by Felaniasoul



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam's not a dick, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Faunus Weiss Schnee, Jacques Schnee doesn't exist, Maiden AU, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, other things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felaniasoul/pseuds/Felaniasoul
Summary: The Four Maidens: Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter are four girls who have been gifted amazing magical powers. Throughout history they show up and change the world in various ways. Most of the maiden's help the people of remnant, saving lives and doing whatever they think is right. Where there is good there is evil though. One by one the maiden's have been dying. The people of Remnant can feel it, something is coming. Can the newest maidens stop it? Or will they lose everything?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Neopolitan/Ruby Rose (RWBY), Neopolitan/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Neopolitan/Weiss Schnee, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	The Four Maidens

A girl with long black hair tipped with red lies in the dirt. Her body was covered with scratches and cuts. Her clothes consisted of a black blouse and skirt with a white hooded cloak that hung over it, both of which were torn and burned. The cloak was fastened to her blouse with an intricate silver rose.

“Raven!” The woman screamed at her partner. There wasn’t a response. The woman reached toward her weapon, a large black and white naginata. Behind her was a witch with white hair and black cracks in her face. Her eyes were red, but there were no whites, it was instead replaced with a pitch black darkness. She was wearing a long black dress with some red outlining. There was a symbol on her back, a purple double layered circle with triangles pointing out of each direction. In the center of it seemed to be a vertical eye. The witch’s name was Salem. The woman turned to the witch who smirked at her. The woman’s silver eyes glowed for a moment. With a blinding white light the witch turned to stone.

The woman quickly ran to her partner who was lying on the ground a few feet from her. Raven, a black haired woman who seemed to have extremely long untamed hair and red eyes. Her attire consisted of a black blouse and skirt as well as red leather armor. She also had black feathers coming off the right side of her skirt and an intricate black beaded necklace. On her back was her emblem, a black left wing with a clock in it. Her clothes were also torn and burned.

“Raven get up!” The woman shook her partner awake. 

“Shiro…” Raven slowly opened her eyes with a groan.

“I turned her to stone for now, but it won’t last long. You have to get out of here.” Shiro lent her partner her shoulder.

“I’m not leaving without you.” Raven said stubbornly, shaking her head and standing up by herself.

“Neither of you will be leaving just yet.” Salem said as she broke free of her stone imprisonment. The stone coverings cracked and fell to the ground before disappearing in a gray dust. “Are you ready to be good little girls and grab me those relics now? Or do I have to punish you both and make you?” Salem smirked as she held up four balls of magic energy in her hand.

“I’m more of a top actually.” Shiro smirked and held her weapon. Raven leaned down and grabbed a long black sword as she rolled her eyes with a small smile at her partner’s joke. Salem didn’t seem amused in the slightest. Shiro and Raven turned to each other for a moment and nodded. Smiling in the face of certain death, their eyes spurted out red flames from the sides.

Raven slashed her blade forward and created a line of ice that traveled along the ground towards Salem. Salem put her hand out before her and easily melted the ice as it neared her. Shiro appeared at Salem’s side in a flurry of white rose petals. She swung her naginata at Salem, but it was easily caught in Salem’s hand. The blade glowed red and ignited in flames, but Salem continued to hold the naginata in her hand with a literal icy grip. Raven appeared at the witch’s opposite side with her sword in its sheath. Blue lightning surrounded her as she reached for her sword and pulled it from the sheath with one swift motion. Salem caught the blade with her other hand as well.

The two huntresses showed their frustration as they grit their teeth. The witch pulled the two weapons toward each other, knocking the wielders into each other. Salem quickly jumped back and created a black sphere between the two partners. The sphere drew them in before turning red and blue. A moment later it exploded in fire, ice and lightning. Salem approached the two as the dust cleared. Shiro weakly swung her naginata with one hand at the white haired woman. When the naginata reached its target it was instantly repulsed with a black barrier. The force made the woman lose her weapon and fall back.

With a yell, Raven jumped and brought her blade down upon the witch. She caught the blade in one hand again. Raven pressed down on the blade and tried to cleave through the woman with what strength she had left, igniting the blade with flames.

“So you’ll be first?” Salem shattered the blade in her hand and grabbed Raven by her neck. She squeezed the life from Raven slowly so the woman could feel the pain. As Raven’s consciousness waned, she grabbed the witch’s wrist and started to burn it off her neck with one of her hands and used the other to freeze the witch’s feet in place. Shiro stood up and screamed as she launched her fist into Salem’s heart or whatever was pumping that black sludge through her veins.

She cut a hole in it with her fist. Blood leaked down Shiro’s arm as she breathed heavily. Salem coughed up some blood, but she barely seemed fazed by the action. The witch collapsed a moment after. Her heart had been ripped out of her body. Even as powerful as she was she could not stop herself from feeling that pain. She lied down motionless letting go of Raven’s neck. Raven quickly made her way to her partner’s side. 

“Raven, it’s time.” Shiro said firmly.

“Shiro, I can’t!” Raven yelled with tears streaming down her face. Salem’s body was covered in a gold light for a few moments. 

“Spring! Do it now!” Shiro commanded as she put her hand over Raven’s heart. 

“I’m sorry…” Raven pulled Shiro close and rested her forehead against Shiro’s. Her hands were on Shiro’s head as well.

“Three.” Shiro started to countdown as tears streamed down her face.

Salem suddenly opened her eyes, reinvigorated having grown a new heart.

“Two.” Raven continued the count, tears streaming down her face as well.

“No!” Salem tossed a black orb towards them as soon as she could.

“One.” They said together. Both of their bodies flashed red for just a moment before the orb made impact. Their limp bodies were tossed to the side away from each other. The two bodies turned to red dust and scattered without a trace.

“NOOOO!” The white witch screamed in anger.

*****

To the world the huntresses named Shiro and Raven were known as Summer Rose and Spring Branwen, respectively. They were two of the four maidens that resided on Remnant. Maidens were powerful people with magic. Being so powerful made them quite famous. To avoid people, they settled down on a small island named Patch. Patch was a wonderful place. You could easily find solace in it’s quiet and lucious forests if you choose to or if you wanted to you could live in the town.

Shiro and Raven’s family lived on the outer edges of Patch in a humble home. They lived with a man named Taiyang Xiao-long. He had short blond hair and wore a brown vest over a tan shirt and light brown cargo pants. A loud scream tore the man from his cooking. He ran to the living room as quickly as possible to find his two daughters. The younger one looked like a six year old Shiro while the older one looked like an eight year old Raven, but with blond hair and lilac eyes.

“Dad, Dad! Ruby’s eyes just started catching on fire like mother’s does!” The blonde one excitedly said. Her eyes had yellow flames popping off the side of them.

“Your eyes are doing it too Yang!” Ruby screamed with excitement as red flames came out of the sides of her eyes.

“This is so cool! I thought mom and mother said we wouldn’t get cool magic powers like these.” Yang said as she prepared to try to shoot a fireball out of.

“Girls!” Taiyang quieted them down with a stern voice, doing his best to keep it even and not cry. Yang and Ruby instantly quieted down from their excitement. “We are leaving, now.” 

“Where are we going?” Yang asked as they were led out of the house.

“We’re going to see Ozpin. Please… no questions.” Taiyang said. Taiyang was very solemn as they rode to the airport then to Beacon. He made the girls sit quietly the entire time to make sure they didn’t release their new powers accidentally. Once they arrived a white haired man wearing shaded spectacles was waiting for them. He was dressed in an unzipped black suit with a green shirt underneath. In his hand was an odd looking cane with a silver hilt. This man was named Ozpin. 

At Ozpin’s side was their uncle, a man named Qrow Branwen. He had slicked back black hair and red eyes. He was wearing a white and gray dress shirt and a tattered red cloak.

“Uncle Qrow!” Both of the girls rushed him. He hugged the pair and calmed them down as they incessantly talked. “Hey girls, play with Ozpin for a second okay? I wanna talk to your dad.” Yang and Ruby nodded happily and ran off to annoy Ozpin with their questions. Ozpin always seemed to be pretty good with kids.

“How are you holding up?” Qrow asked Taiyang once he had pawned the girls off on Ozpin.

“Well, I haven’t broken down in front of the girls just yet… so… that’s good... right?” Taiyang answered. Qrow humed in response and handed him a flask which he graciously took. Ozpin quickly rushed them inside to a giant underground space. The area had a few scorch marks and some ice stuck to the walls and floors.

A sixteen year old girl was curled up in the corner sniffling. She had white hair tied up into a bun and light blue eyes, although they were currently being hidden. She wore a gray and white blouse over a blue shirt and a light blue skirt. There was a discarded saber a few feet away from her. 

“Hey, it’s Winter! Winter!” Ruby started to run towards the young girl, but her father quickly stopped her.

“Listen girls, you know that your mother’s were the Summer and Spring Maidens, correct?” Ozpin asked. 

“Yeah, that’s why they always called mom Summer Rose and mother Spring Branwen.” Yang said with a nod.

“And you know that there are only four maidens…” Ozpin said.

“Six now!” Ruby said smiling.

“No… The only way to become a maiden is for the current maiden to die…” Ozpin said slowly. It took a few seconds for those words to sink in. Reality shattered into pieces for the two young girls as they finally understood what was happening. Ruby and Yang ran to their father and uncle and buried themselves in their embrace. They cried a series of no’s. Their eyes spurted out red flames and yellow flames as a whirlwind of ice surrounded them. Qrow and Taiyang hugged the children and started to let out their own tears as they tried their best to calm the two. Eventually, with plenty of soft words, the girls’ powers calmed down.

Ozpin left the underground area and made his way to the elevator. The family needed their time alone. And Ozpin had many things to think about now…

A few days passed before Ozpin finally informed the world of the death of the Summer and Spring Maidens. Grief gripped many of the citizens. Summer Rose was a perfect huntress to the public. She was a role model for many young huntsmen and huntresses throughout the world. Spring Branwen was less so, her personality was a little more abrasive and stand offish compared to her partner, but she was loved by many as well. 

Along with the grief that filled their hearts, there was no small amount of fear. The Maidens were their protectors. Especially Summer Rose and Spring Branwen, they traveled from town to town helping anyone that they could. They saved countless lives in their years of service.

There was also the fact that just two years prior The Winter Maiden, Willow Schnee, was killed. Her oldest daughter, named Licht Schnee, was now known to the public as Winter Schnee the Second. She was being trained by Shiro and Raven as both a huntress and a maiden.

With three maidens deaths in two years, the public’s fear was starting to draw in the grimm. The huntsmen and huntresses handled the situation admirably, but it wasn’t going to be long before things would start up again.

A ceremony honoring Shiro and Raven was held in Vale a few days later, a week after their deaths. There was a picture of them placed beside each of their graves which had their respective emblem’s carved into them. Shiro’s grave read as thus: 

_ Shiro Rose _

_ The Summer Rose _

_ Thus Kindly, I Scatter _

While Raven’s grave read:

_ Raven Branwen _

_ The Spring Branwen _

_ To The Skies, I Take Flight _

Ruby and Yang cried as the ceremony went on. Qrow and Taiyang held their hands and consoled them as much as they could. Licht was calm and collected during the ceremony. Though she was being quieter than she usually was and in the last week, she had been reportedly training like a madwoman. 

Amber Wreath or Fall Wreath as she was known to the public was also in attendance as it was customary for all The Maidens to be there for the funeral. Amber wasn’t great friends with Shiro or Raven as she was always traveling from place to place, but they had met a few times before and were on good terms. She wore a light brown blouse over a darker brown shirt and black pants.

The ceremony ended with everyone offering them their prayers. Afterwards, everyone dispersed except Taiyang, Qrow, Ruby and Yang. They stayed there for a little longer, mourning the deaths of their loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's seen this before its cause I was depressed and deleted it. Also I needed to redo some shit.
> 
> Edit: I had to change Summer's weapon to a naginata cause.... it fucking annoyed the crap out of me that I wrote in a scythe


End file.
